Benson's Misery
by SnowyNazo14
Summary: *Cancel*
1. The Conversation

(Benson's Misery):

Chapter 1- The Conversation

Benson was once again stuck in a meeting with his boss; Mr. Maellard.

'_Can't this day get any worse? ` _Benson thought to himself, his thought were interrupted by Maellard

"Snacks missing from the snack bar, carts missing and destroyed, holes in the wall!?" Mr. Maellard yelled at his manager

"And why aren't those slackers hard like you promised, Bean-ton?" He added,

"Sir, I-"Benson started but was interrupted by Mr. Maellard yelling

"I don't have time for your excuses, Bean-bag! I'm a busy man! I'm not paying for your slip-ups!"

"But, sir-"

With that Benson left Maellard's office, walking down stairs to the living room ready to go to his apartment.

But, he found Mordecai playing video games alone.

"Mordecai, where's Rigby?" Benson asked,

"He went to get something" Mordecai said,

"Really?" Benson questioned,

"Y-yeah, why would I lie to you, Benson?"

"Fine, I'll take your word for it"

"So… how was your meeting with Maellard?" Mordecai asked,

"You want to know the dreadful reality?" Benson said as he sat down next to Mordecai,

"Um... okay?" He said in a confused tone,

(Meanwhile)

Mr. Maellard sat up from his chair and walked outside of his office but, stopped when at the stairs railing, when he overheard Benson and Mordecai talking.

"You know I do love my job actually, it's just…" Benson trailed off

"What?" Mordecai asked in curiosity,

"I hate to go to meetings with Mr. Maellard; he thinks everything that happens here, in the park is always my fault." Benson said frustrated,

"Even though the ALL the time it's you and Rigby"

"Well, I can argue with that." Mordecai said

Benson just smirked,

"Wanna play some video games, dude?" Mordecai asked while handing Benson a controller

"Sure," Benson said while accepting the controller,

Both of them played the video game.

Mr. Maellard just stood at the stairs railing, anger building up inside him. He went inside of his office and thought

"_I COULD FIRE YOU RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW BEAN-BAG!" _

"There's a way you can make him love you." A mysterious voice said,

"Who are you?" Mr. Maellard asked,

"Well I'm…" The mysterious figure said,

**(To Be Continued)**

_**(A/N): Well this is my first time trying to write a Regular Show story, I also love writing Sonic the Hedgehog stories, and please tell if I Misspelled something, and if someone could help me improvised this story that would be nice, I'll give you full credited. Chapters will be short sorry! NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T COMMENT. R&R, THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN YAOI AND MAYBE OOC.**_

_**I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW **_


	2. Melody

**Benson's Misery-**

**Chapter 2: Melody**

"I'm Melody, and I'm here to help you get him to love" The mysterious creature appeared to be a little baby white cat with little white wings and crystal clear blue eyes.

"And why would I need help from a stupid baby kitty? And beside who says I want Benson to love me or even like me?" Mr. Maellard said in a harsh voice,

"Hmph, I came here to help, but if you don't want to I'll go" Melody said ticked off, a flied away.

"NO! WAIT!" Mr. Maellard cried,

Melody stopped and looks at him,

"What makes you think I want him to like me?"

"Well, from the outside you may be mean, selfish, and more, but in you I can sense you have kindness, caring, and love. I also sense you want someone to love you, like your wife use to, right?" Melody said,

"Did I say I can grant some wishes that are with in my power?" Melody added

"No… and how do you know about my wife?" Maellard said surprised,

"He-he, I took a guess, besides let's go stand at the stairs railing. I'm going tell you something about Benson."

Mr. Maellard sighed "Fine, Medal"

"I'TS MELODY!" Melody yelled,

But Maellard was already outside of the office, so he didn't hear her.

"Hmph, things I do to help people" Melody said quietly while shaking her slowly, and then made her way out of the room,

Both Maellard and Melody stood there, at the stairs railing; "So what did you want me to tell?" Mr. Maellard said,

"Shh, whispered because they can hear us" Melody whispered to Mr. Maellard,

"Fine" Mr. Maellard whispered,

"You know they actually make a cute couple" Melody whispered while looking at Mordecai and Benson playing video games,

"What? A blue jay and a gumball machine?"

"I think a lollipop and a gumball machine will a cute couple too"

Maellard shot her a glare, which she responded with a wink and a small chuckle.

"Well if you want Benson to like or even LOVE you. You have to be nice to him and treat him nice." Melody said,

"I don't think I can because I'm just an old man" Maellard said,

"Hmm let me think here, OH, RIGHT!" Melody screamed but covered her mouth quickly,

"I said that to loud didn't I?" Melody added,

Maellard simply nodded,

"Let's go back to your office so we can talk normally"

"Okay"

They went inside of Mr. Maellard office and continue talking;

"I feel like the three ghosts from a _Christmas Carol, _and your that old mean guy what's his name… oh right! Scrooge" Melody laughed,

"Aren't you supposedly going to tell how to make Benson… like me?" Maellard said frustrated,

"Right, okay it's a surprise; I'm going to do something when you and Benson are a sleep, okay?" Melody said with a wink,

Maellard sighed "Fine"

"Okay bye,"

Melody left the room; she stood outside of the door, deep in thought. _"Hmm, I know exactly what to do"_

"WOAH! A FLOATING CAT!" Rigby said awe,

"Huh?" Melody asked, while coming back to reality,

"You're a floating cat" Rigby said,

"Well maybe I should test it on you"

"What?"

"When you wake tomorrow morning, something will happen to you, and you won't remember a thing" Melody said while throwing a sparkly powder on Rigby,

"AW MAN, WHAT YOU DID DO?"

Melody smirked, and left "He-he"

**(To be continued)**

**(A/N): So this story might be OCC AND might have a bit OCC, SO PLEASE R&R NO FLAMES! PLZ,.**

**And please go to my profile page and vote on my poll. Thanks =)**

**I DON'T' OWN REGULAR SHOW **


	3. CANCEL (

_**{Author Note}**_

_**Canceling 'Benson Misery' **_

_**Why? Because I just run out of ideas and if I continue this it's going to WAY OCC **_

_**So yeah NOT CONTINUING IT! **_

_**Sorry for everyone who liked it… =(**_


End file.
